1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheet counter for automatically counting paper sheets such as paper currency or bonds, and more particularly to a paper sheet holding device for use with the paper sheet counter so as to hold the paper sheets in position for the purpose of counting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a paper sheet counter of known type, a bundle of paper sheets is held in an upright position upon a paper sheet holding device, and this holding device is turned so that one leading side of the paper sheet bundle is brought close to a plurality of suction heads which are mounted on a rotary suction cylinder. Thus, the paper sheets are sucked by the suction of the suction heads so that they may be deflected one by one for the purpose of counting.
In the holding devices of the prior art counters, however, both the holder plate for holding and rocking the paper sheets back and forth and the holder arm for holding the paper sheets in cooperation with the holder plate are standardized in size, namely, they are as high as the width of the paper sheets. In case, therefore, wider paper sheets are to be counted, their upper portions fail to be held between the holder plate and arm of the holding device so that the projecting edges hang loosely over the upper end of the holder plate. This leads to the disadvantage that the count is frequently inaccurate.